


Sweet Dreams

by TheDarkOne121



Series: The Ink Twins [3]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Dark, Gen, Hurt, Pain, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 00:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14390373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkOne121/pseuds/TheDarkOne121
Summary: Two cartoon characters reflect on their voice actress after she leaves the studio and the pain that forced her to in the first place. One way or another, they will avenge her.





	Sweet Dreams

_“Ding dang dong, ding dang dong…”  
_   
The first song that they sang together since they’ve come to this world. It was so peaceful, calming, almost made them forget about the troubles of the world. They love it. But then, they also hated it. Their voices, it was always their voices that ruin the song. Their voices didn’t belong to them. No, they belong to somebody else. Some who deserve these voices more than they do.   
  
After all, their voices originally came from her.   
  
Marian Winters.   
  
They never met her. According to  _him_ , she left the studio before their birth. The only reason they knew she existed was from the cassettes lying around in this hellhole that’s supposed to be their home.   
  
They love her voice better than their own.   
  
Poor Marian, sweet Marian, all alone in the world. No one would tell her anything. She left completely ignorant of what’s happening. All the pain, all the sorrow, she left it behind. Because she couldn’t handle the changes in her life.   
  
They didn’t blame her. Everything about this place was horrible. She doesn’t deserve to see any of this. It was better for her to not know about the horrors of the studio.   
  
But it didn’t make the situation with Alice Angel any better.   
  
Alice Angel… The very thing that hurt Marian the most while she was here. They heard it in her voice how distraught she was to lose her friend to  _that_ . It was sickening, Marian never did anything wrong and yet  _she_ decides to hurt her to this very day.   
  
All because of a silly little dream. Susie’s sweet little dream that she worked so hard to make come true.   
  
This wasn’t a dream, this was a living hell.   
  
Poor little Marian…   
  
She doesn’t deserve this.   
  
Not from Alice, not from Susie, not from anybody.   
  
They’ll avenge her.   
  
Even in the lowest point of hell, they will avenge her. Susie and Alice might be looking for them but they won’t let her find them. This empty black pit was their home and they will keep it a secret. But Marian’s pain, it won’t be a secret. Susie and Alice will know her pain.   
  
Until then, sweet dreams little Susie. 


End file.
